Pjo Harem
by ChaosSerpent
Summary: A smutty Percy Jackson series with major lesbian content and minor boy/girl chapters.
1. Orgy

Percy stared at the card he held in his hand. He was scratching his head wondering what the Hades was going on. The card was actually an invitation for a special party at the Aphrodite Cabin. He'd heard that it was huge, and lots of girls were going there. Even a couple of goddesses were going to come.

Though he was the only boy invited, he knew Annabeth was going to be there. He had always harbored a huge crush on her. But Percy wasn't sure what was going on and he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The night arrived and Percy was at the Aphrodite Cabin. He sharply rapped his knuckles against the door, waiting for someone to open it.

The cabin was reverberating from the music and laughter and conversation coming from the inside. When the door didn't open a few minutes later, Percy raised his hand to knock again when the door was suddenly violently flung open.

Drew was standing in the doorway, wearing a sheer nightie. When Percy glanced over her shoulders, he could see dozens of people sitting in a circle and looked like they were playing something suspiciously like Truth Or Dare. In the midst of the crowd, Percy could clearly see Annabeth for a second. It looked like someone had just dared her something, because she was blushing bright red.

'I wonder what she was dared to do. Annabeth's not the type of person who blushes' Percy silently thought.

"Hello Percy," Drew said smiling, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Oh gods, sorry, I didn't know you were in the middle of changing. I'll come back later," Percy said turning his head.

"Nonsense Percy." The girl said as she pulled him in.

The demigod followed her into the living room. Percy raised his head when they got there and immediately his eyes popped out.

"Holy shit," he murmured as his dick right away raised to full attention. Annabeth was pulling in a redhead for a quick kiss pressing their tongues together and groping each other's ass. He realized the other girl as Rachel.

What the hell?! Wasn't Rachel supposed to be the virgin Oracle. What in the name of Hera's immortal vagina was she doing here, kissing Annabeth?

Percy felt jealousy and envy stirring in his stomach, because he was the one who was supposed to be kissing Annabeth like that, but he felt helplessly aroused. He kept his eyes glued on the hot lesbian scene occurring right in front of his eyes.

Drew turned and couldn't help but notice and smiled, "Mmm someone likes what he sees."

A dark skinned Cherokee girl who was sitting in front of Percy also turned and giggled. "Percy, you're so dirty!"

As Percy turned back to the scene, Annabeth had pushed back Rachel onto a bed and the redheaded vixen giggled as she flopped down "accidentally" throwing her legs wide open. Annabeth dropped to her knees and grabbed Rachel's inner thighs and pushed her tongue up against her pussy lips hard rubbing it in and rolling it all over not putting it in but just teasing.

'Mmm Annabeth that's good... stick that tongue in now'' Rachel pleaded.

Annabeth pushed her tongue inside Rachel and started to move it around like an expert she ate out the sexy redhead who had her hands on Annabeth's head and was moaning her name as her pussy was violated.

Annabeth sucked hard making loud slurping noises with her spit and tongue as she devoured the delicious virgin, pussy juices smothering her face nicely. She rolled her tongue around and pulled it out to flick it over the lips before pushing it back in thoroughly covering every inch of the tiny, tight shaved pussy.

Rachel lolled her head back and moaned out long and hard, ''Aw FUCK! Yeah...''

The entire time he was watching the girls, he didn't notice a girl dropping down to his pants and stripping him out of all his clothes. Suddenly, he felt a warm mouth envelop his entire length. Percy groaned as he looked down. A pair of blue eyes stared right back at him.

As Annabeth pushed deeper Rachel threw her head back and moaned again and rolled her head to the side.

''Silena?!'' Percy asked. The daughter of Aphrodite smirked as she squeezed his nut sac with one hand, the other rubbing the few inches of Percy's huge cock that wasn't being sucked by Silena's hot mouth. She was doing a great job deepthroating him.

''Holy shit,'' Percy groaned, stroking Silena's long, black hair. She then pulled back and pumped his shaft and licked the tip before pushing most of his cock into her mouth and pulling back completely. She repeated that a few times before she finally went with it and shoved her head down and began to bob her head blowing the large, hard dick.

Meanwhile, Rachel was being tongued by her sexy blonde friend when she screamed herself as she came her juices flowing out, which Annabeth lapped up as it fell out gulping the sex cream down. Percy finally exploded by seeing Rachel cum. His jizz blasted onto Silena's face, neck, and tits.

''OH FUCK!'' Rachel screamed as the warm liquid left her.

''Mmm hah!'' Annabeth giggled as she sucked up the last bit of cum and licked her lips loudly smacking them before kissing Rachel slipping her tongue in the hot cavern.

''Delicious, you dirty little bitch!'' Annabeth said.

Rachel laughed, ''Only for you.''

The two girls retreated back to their places on the floor. ''Katie, truth or dare?'' Annabeth asked eagerly.

* * *

Reyna was in bed, on her side, twirled in the blankets of her Swedish king-size with Egyptian cotton sheets and blankets that a friend (the pharaoh Kane, no less) had hooked her up with.

She peeked open her eyes to see the dawn coming. She rolled onto her back, laid nude in bed, and saw a much better view than any television.

Calypso was standing in front of the bed, wearing a blue blouse unbuttoned all the way, showing off her large, natural breasts and her small black thong.

She had started to button up her blouse from bottom to top when she noticed that Reyna was awake.

"Hey baby," she smiled. Reyna grinned and shaked her plump juicy pillows, signing hello. Calypso giggled.

"What are you going to do today while I'm away?" She asked her, buttoning her blouse past her large breast, covering them up. She turned to find her jeans, showing off her ample, toned ass, asshole hidden only by a string of black.

Reyna took a couple of seconds taking it in before she answered, "Umm… I don't know. Silena told me last night that she wants to have a get together. You could come too, though.''

Calypso whipped her head around, holding a pair of jeans that she was unfortunately about to put on.

"Oh that's great," she said unconvincingly. "That's just grand!"

"It won't be anything bad!" Reyna hastened. "I think…" she added as an afterthought. This was all a lie. Silena's get togethers usually came with all kinds of mischief.

"Well," she twisted her mouth sourly to the side," have fun." She motioned to pull on her jeans.

"Aw, come on baby," Reyna pleaded," let's have some fun right now!" She sat up straight in bed and scooted towards the edge near Calypso and gave her a spank on the ass, to which she jumped and giggled, looking back at Reyna with a grin.

"I can't baby." She didn't sound very convincing. "I have to go!" Her butt was still at an angle as though she was frozen while putting on her jeans.

Reyna used her right hand to grab her right ass cheek and made to spread it like that. She leaned in real close.

"No you don't," she whispered to her hidden vulva. She stuck out her tongue to wet the flap of black fabric hiding her goddess womanhood from him. Calypso threw her head back forward, moaning softly, and arching her back so that Reyna's nose was nearly halfway up her ass. She flicked her tongue over the black thong and all around, tasting the sides of her shaven pussy, her moistness already coming.

Reyna pulled the string to the side just enough so that it revealed only her pussy and she put her lips onto it and sucked her pussy lips once, before rubbing it and leaning back from her, giving her ass a smack on more time for pleasurable view of a red marking symbolizing her owned that.

''Oh gods,'' Calypso, daughter of Atlas, moaned as Reyna's tongue licked away at her warm, wet, slippery insides.

(Flashing to the present. That was hot though, right?)

''Reyna... Reyna?''

The praetor snapped back to reality. She was sitting in a circle with her friends, like a bunch of kids, in a luxury furnished cave doing very un-kidly things.

''Reyna?'' Rachel asked, sitting beside and nudging her, arching her eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" Reyna asked. Rachel held up a rum bottle.

"Percy brought it," she told her. "You're just sitting there zoned out, looking doppy and happy as fuck. Take a swig, get in this. And then pass it around the circle." Reyna took the bottle and swigged it. Whew. Was that a mango-strawberry flavor? She passed it to Miranda just to her left.

Rachel smirked. "I didn't think you wanted to miss what Annabeth dared Katie."

Reyna turned her gaze to the middle of the circle, where she just noticed the commotion. Katie, though still dressed in her green crop-top and denim shorts, was on all fours, her face buried in Piper's snatch, who had her top on still, but was sitting bare assed on the cave floor as Katie shook her head, vibrating her pussy and licking her folds. Piper's head was thrown back as she was leaning on her elbows, her dark braided hair over her shoulder, eyes closed and smiling a total white tooth smile in complete ecstacy.

"It's almost been five minutes!" Annabeth enthusiastically warned. She was looking quite fun, having drank a bit of rum and tequila. Percy beside her looked to be holding his own.

"She has five minutes to make Piper cum," Rachel informed her. "I guess Thalia needed to vent because she was the only one giving tongue action here." She laughed.

Piper's head suddenly snapped to look at Katie. She had her eyes open, her eyebrows scrounged up and was giving the girl eating her crotch out all the attention in the world.

"Oh my gods, that's it," Piper moaned, darting a hand to hold Katie's hair, "yes, that's it, just like that! Oh my gods, it's going to come! Oh my gods it's going to come! Fuu-uuu-uuck **yes**!" She grounded her hips and thighs into Katie's face, who held completely still, staring at Piper with wide, bring-it-on eyes, as Piper's pussy unloaded cum into Katie's wet mouth.

Woo's and cheers came up from all around the circle. As Katie straightened up and swallowed, Piper hastened to do the same and met Katie with a kiss right on the mouth. There was so much tongue action it looked like they were licking each other's lips really, like animals. This only brought on more louder cheers and such.

Reyna found herself staring from the girls kiss to the roundness and shape of Piper's bubble-butt bottom from the side. Tanned, toned, round, and pretty… it looks just like Annabeth's ass and she wants to put her entire face between those ass cheeks.

She got a nudge in the side and looked to see Rachel giggling at her. Reyna grinned, too, a little embarrassed.

"Why don't you just ask her to?" Rachel wondered. "Some other night? Unless of course, you get a dare to do it tonight? With all the fucking going on, I wouldn't doubt it."

"Neither would I," Reyna said, then nodded to Annabeth. "But... don't you think Wise Girl over there would get mad?''

Both knew that Annabeth was Piper's girlfriend. They all kept this a secret from Percy, though, because if he heard of this he would fall into despair.

Rachel shook her head. "Nah, not that bad. Don't you know she fucked Athena the other night?"

Reyna snapped her head towards her, then back to Piper's bare ass again, because now it was walking towards Annabeth in the circle and Reyna had a perfect view of its movements. Her cheeks swaying, the teasing ass crack… just, damn!

"Yup," Rachel concurred, "had a few drinks with Malcolm at the Athena cabin, who apparently passed out, and Athena appeared out of nowhere and asked if he was okay," Rachel started smiling, "rode her cunt like a fucking wild animal. All Malcolm did was snort laughter about it later."

Reyna smiled. ''Hazel, truth or dare?'' Katie called out. Hazel looked scared, but still said-

''Dare.''

"Lick some Tequila off our hosts' shaved pussy."

"Oh my," Hazel said looking to Rachel who was licking her lips. She dashed to a room out of their sights and was back in no time with a bottle of Cuervo. She got out of her shorts, letting the boys drool over the sight of her in those red lacy panties. She then looked around at them until she found Percy, turned her ass towards him and then, with her thumbs, peeled her thong down slowly. She bended over while doing so and looked back at him seductively making sure he was getting a good view of everything. As her anus and her bright pink vulva came into view, Percy put a large hand over his crotch to hide the growing erection. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Hurry up and do it girls." Katie said cooly.

Rachel laid down flat on the rug as Silena took the honors of pouring just under a shots worth of tequila on her crotch area. Piper and Thalia were fanning themselves with their hands. Percy had a hard-on that Annabeth was hungrily eyeing.

Hazel lowered her head above Rachel's area and licked it up with one big, long slurp. It must have tasted nice, because then she lowered her head a little bit more and touched her tongue down on Rachel's clit causing her to moan. She twirled it around, licking around and slurping the wetness coming from Rachel's pussy.

"Ooh!" Hazel started. Someone had just smacked her ass. She turned to see Katie looking guilty.

"Sorry," she murmured. "It just got pretty hot."

Hazel laughed and got up ("but— wait— what?" Rachel groaned). ''Well guys, I think that's enough for today,'' she announced, twerking in front of them for a bit before yanking her T-shirt over her head and marching out of the cabin.

''Don't forget, tommorow we're hosting Truth Or Dare at my cave!'' Rachel's voice rang out. The Roman smiled. ''Don't worry; I won't.''

* * *

"I'm back!" Percy hollered walking back into the cave a quarter past eleven, carrying three or four grocery bags in each hand. Though the hollering was unnecessary; most of the gang was right there in the living room and could see him walk in.

Everyone got up to greet him, some with a moan of impatience, as Percy started dispersing snacks. Annabeth walked up to him first.

"Hey babe," she kissed him on the lips. "Any alcohol?" she asked.

"Uh, um, now, no way could I have swung it. Some old lady manager was there working," he lied. For some reason, Annabeth noted, he was turning a bright red.

"And old lady?" Annabeth asked skeptically. "I only ever see that loser kid on the weekends."

"Who had the Cool Ranch Doritos?" Percy called hastily, keen to avoid Annabeth's narrowed eyes.

"Here," Silena waved her hand from the couch, where she was sitting next to Katie watching the last of Saturday morning cartoons.

Percy lobbed the bag over to her, and asked, "So what are we up to? More truth or dare? 'Cause I'm down for more truth or dare. Like now," he said eyeing Piper, who decided to wear her Victoria Secret's pajamas that clung to her curvy body. All the girls seemed to be in their pajamas really, except Rachel, who was still wearing her white bathrobe, but had wet hair so she actually looked as though she had taken a bath.

"I'm with Percy," Silena voted. "Let's get this morning started off right!"

"Where's Miranda and Thalia?" Percy asked. They were the only two not present in the room.

"Getting the morning started off right," Annabeth told him.

"How about some truth or dare now, then we can take a break for the afternoon and start again tonight?" Rachel suggested.

"Sounds pretty good," Katie chimed. She and Silena were getting pretty snuggy on the couch. Everyone else nodded and agreed.

"Gather around children, gather around," Rachel said, waving her arms for them to come near her in a circle again. They didn't bother moving the couch back up against the wall; there was still plenty of room next to it, between it and the cave entrance.

"You know, it's supposed to be raining tonight here on the island," Annabeth said, plotting down between Percy and Piper. "I wonder if Chiron might let it through."

"Ooooh," Katie said. "I hope he does! We could light up Rachel's fireplace and listen to the rain while playing truth or dare."

"It would definitely hide our loud ass moans," Piper said reasonably. "I'm sure if any of the other campers came into the forest area to get some alone time, they probably heard Thalia or any of us moaning when we went to bed last night." She turned to Annabeth as everyone bust out laughing.

"Maybe you should speak to Chiron and ask him about it? He'll do anything for you."

"Okay," Annabeth nodded. "I'll tell him some of the other campers and I would like to just lay down and rest easy listening to the rain tonight. But anyways-"she said turning back to the game, "who's first this time?"

"Uh, your host is," Rachel declared. She hummed to herself as she looked around the room, but picked someone quickly.

"Annabeth," she chose.

"Truth," the braniac said.

"Who's the biggest tease in this room," the oracle asked. Annabeth groaned, slipping a hand to her crotch as she did.

"Katie," she muttered. Silena laughed.

"Looks like someone still hasn't gotten over what happened last night," she laughed while Katie smirked to herself grimly blushing.

"What happened?" Piper asked eagerly.

"Annabeth thought Katie was gunna let her-"Silena started telling him.

"One more word and I'll skewer you with my sword," she warned threateningly. She looked to Katie who was looking back at her, still smirking. Silena was smirking now too, but didn't say any more. Percy looked like he was having trouble refraining from bursting out laughing.

"Drew," Annabeth called quickly. Drew's head snapped towards Annabeth. She had just been staring between Rachel's thighs, who was sitting criss-crossed in her robe, so she had a pretty good view of her lower half there. Annabeth noticed and grinned.

"Dare," Drew said. Annabeth smiled more widely.

"Eat that pussy you've been staring at," she challenged. Everyone started with surprise, having not noticed, and Hazel was looking slightly annoyed. Everyone was watching Drew to see who she'd go too, as Silena and Piper were clumsily checking between their legs. Percy laughed at them.

Getting up, she walked straight over to Rachel with a lustful look in her eyes. Rachel looked even more surprised, then down between her own legs, and chuckled.

"This is the second time my pussy has been eaten out on a dare," she said, and rolled onto her back on the floor and lifted her legs up and wide, so that her knees were nearly touching her shoulders, so that her bathrobe just simply fell open to reveal her freshly washed pussy.

"And… go!" Annabeth cheered.

Laying down right in front of her, propped up on her elbow, she stuck her tongue out and laced it around the outside of Rachel's pussy, then to her clit. She moaned softly as Drew played around with it some more, then dove her tongue into her pussy and wiggled it around. Losing herself a bit as Rachel's moans became louder, she grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her up, getting on her knees and taking her up to her so her pussy stayed at her mouth. Rachel fell back onto the palms of her hands and looked back up at the Asian going down on her.

"Ah, yeah... yeah, Drew, just like that… keep eating that pussy… it's all yours…" she moaned. Then, suddenly, her eyes bulged and her mouth opened wide in a loud moan.

"Ah, shit here it comes! You're gonna fucking get it, you Chinese slut! Oh! Fuck yeah!" Rachel screamed as she released into her mouth. Drew let her mouth fill up with her cum, relishing the taste, before swallowing it all in one big gulp. She laid her back down, pussy still uncovered and soaking wet, as he stood up.

"Damn Drew," Piper blinked. Hazel had her legs spread wide and was massaging her clit over her pajama shorts. She still had a tad smidge of Rachel's cum on each of her cheeks and chin from when she squirted that she was about to wipe off, but Silena had gotten up, gripped her by the chin with her index finger and thumb, pulled her in and started licking Rachel's juices off her face for her. Once she was finished, she gave her a quick kiss on the lips and smacked her playfully on the cheek before returning to her seat between Piper and Katie.


	2. Hunters of Artemis

Percy stood in front of the camp the Huntresses of Artemis had set up. He was wondering why he was called her by the goddess of the hunt. Sure he had done quite a few 'favors' for the goddess and her hunters. But why was he called here now?

"Percy, so glad you could make it" Artemis said with a smile.

"Lady Artemis, why did you call me?" Percy asked.

"Well, my girls and I have been on a very rigorous hunt and we are all in need of some relief and I know you can provide it" Artemis said with a knowing smirk.

"Um, my lady, you do know I am just one person and won't be able to do all of you, right?" Percy asked knowing the reality of the situation.

"I do, that's why I nicked this potion from Aphrodite" Artemis said as she revealed a vial to Percy.

"What does it do?" Percy asked nervously.

"It is supposed to increase your sex drive so you can go on for a very long time" Artemis said.

Percy took the vial and eyed it. He was still wary of it since anything made by the gods should be handle carefully if handled at all.

"Don't worry Percy, I'll be here just in case you get out of control. Though I doubt it. This is a watered down version of the original" Artemis said like it was nothing.

Percy hesitated for a moment then nodded and downed the contents of the vial. He felt himself get very horny as he felt his cock tighten in his pants and he knew the only way he could get relief was by fucking some sweet, sweet pussy.

Artemis saw this and grinned. Time to put her plan in action. She led Percy to a large tent. Inside the tent was her huntresses. Zoë, Thalia, Bianca, and Phoebe. They were all there wearing only just strips of leather that barely covered all their bits.

Percy felt his cock jump seeing such a ravishing sight.

"My hunters, it is time for The Ravaging" Artemis announced.

A chorus of cheer rose up. They were all very frustrated since they hadn't even got close to their prey even after the weeks they've spend tracking it. They all were in need of relief and relief they will get by one Percy Jackson.

"Which one of should go first though?" Bianca asked.

"I will since I've known him the longest" Thalia said with smugness in her voice.

"Like Hades, we all knows he needs an amazing start and I am the one to do that" Phoebe, the former man hater, said.

"Please, Percy will do me first" Zoë said.

"But Percy always liked me the best" Bianca argued.

The hunters were about to get into a fight when Artemis intervened. Though Percy even if he was super horny and needed to fuck one of these girls or goddess quickly would've liked seeing an all out cat fight between them all. Yes, the hair pulling, the groping, the tearing of what little clothing they were wearing, and then possibly the making out and more. It was every hot blooded male's fantasy.

"My hunters silence or you'll not getting any of Percy" the goddess of the hunt said with authority.

The hunters bowed their heads. They were just so frustrated that they needed some relief soon or else they'd go crazy.

"What do you suggest my lady?" Thalia asked.

"Zoë will take Percy's mouth, Thalia will take his cock. Then once you both have come and Percy has come also then we switch. Phoebe will take Percy's mouth and Bianca will take Percy's cock. Then after you've all come then you switch with Zoë on Percy's cock and Thalia on his mouth and then the same with Phoebe and Bianca, but switched positions" Artemis said.

The hunters nodded.

"Good, now to business" Artemis said.

She snapped her fingers and Percy was nude. His body was nice and muscular though not overly so. He had more of a swimmer's body with lean muscles. Jutting out was his very impressive cock. All the hunters and Artemis licked their lips at the sight of the practically god like ornament.

"Oh gods, I can't wait for that to be in me" Thalia drooled.

"Now Percy, lie down and we shall get started" Artemis said.

Percy did as he was told and laid down on the nearest bed. Zoë climbed on and straddled Percy's face. She gasped as she felt his tongue enter her wet opening.

"Oh gods" she moaned as she began humping Percy's face.

Thalia was next and climbed onto the bed and lowered her pulsating cunt down on Percy's shaft. She gasped and moaned as she was filled and stretched. Once she was fully sheathed she reveled for a moment at feeling Percy twitch and jump inside her. She then began bouncing up and down on Percy with all her might.

Meanwhile Bianca and Phoebe watched frowning.

"It's not fair, I hate waiting" Bianca mumbled.

Phoebe nodded.

"Who says you'll be just waiting" Artemis said.

The two remaining hunters turned and found their lady nude and lying on another bed.

"Bianca I want you to grind that sweet peach of yours against mine. Phoebe bring that cunt of yours to my mouth" the goddess of the hunt ordered.

"Yes my lady" the two said then got into position.

Bianca began humping her pussy against Artemis' while Phoebe rode her lady's face. Artemis attacked Phoebe's cunt and munched away happily. She knew her way around a cunt after so many centuries of experience.

"Oh Gods yes, my lady. Fuck my cunt stick that godly tongue in me, yes, yes!" Phoebe moaned.

Bianca was grinding and once her she was in a good position she moved her hands up and grabbed Phoebe's breasts from behind and began squeezing them.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Phoebe moaned as Bianca pinched her nipples.

 _ **Back with Percy, Zoë, & Thalia**_

Thalia was going up and down harder and harder loving how Percy's cock penetrated her. Percy helped by pushing his hips up meet Thalia's movements. Thalia was moaning up a storm.

"Gods, I love this cock. I've missed so much. Annabeth is such a lucky bitch to get to suck and fuck this divine thing whenever she wants" the daughter of Zeus groaned as she grinded down.

Zoë meanwhile was holding Percy's head almost suffocating him with her own twat. She loved how Percy knew where every single one of her pleasure spots were. It was fucking incredible.

"Eat me Jackson, eat me. I want more, more damnit" Zoë moaned.

Percy couldn't reply as his mouth was full, but he gripped Zoë's hips tightly to leave marks and used his teeth to graze Zoë's clit.

"Fucking shit" Zoë moaned.

Percy smirked as he knew he hit a sweet spot in Zoë. He then swirled his tongue causing Zoë to gasp and buck on his face. He could feel Thalia's cunt massage and coax his seed out of him, but he wasn't about to give it up just yet. He then got an idea. He placed his mouth on Zoë's cunt and began sucking it.

Zoë moaned loudly as she was getting sucked. She had never felt anything like it before. Her eyes rolled up as her head was thrown back. She was lucky to remain on Percy's face.

Thalia was bouncing on Percy hard and fast. Rivulets of sweat washed down her body as she kept going. Her grunts and pants were getting louder and louder as she was getting close to her peak. She felt Percy throbbing and twitching inside her and she redoubled her efforts to get his seed. She wanted it badly.

 _ **Artemis, Bianca, & Phoebe**_

Bianca pushed her clit harder and harder against Artemis' clit. Their juices flowed out mixing together in an ever growing pool on the cot below them. Bianca was gripping Artemis' hips tightly sure to leave bruises. She could feel her lady push against her just as hard as she was.

Phoebe was riding her lady's face and panting and moaning. She never knew her lady was so talented. She could feel Artemis' tongue swirl and dance up inside her and it was fucking amazing. The sucking and slurping that was reverberating around the room sounded so delicious. It just made Phoebe even wetter.

"Oh, my lady more. Lick me more, please. I love your tongue inside me" Phoebe moaned.

Artemis smirked as she ate out Phoebe and marveled at the tart-like quality of her juices and wondered what her other hunters tasted like. Well she was going to find out tonight and this excited her even more. Her own cunt was starting to spasm as it was being ground against Bianca's. Damn, this girl knew how to hump pussy.

 _ **Percy, Zoë, & Thalia**_

Zoë could feel her orgasm approaching and she fought back as hard as she could wanting the pleasure she was getting to last. But then Percy threw in another twist. He began using his demigod powers and the juices inside her began to swirl like whirlpool inside her. It felt so fucking amazing that Zoë almost fell off of Percy as her orgasm rocketed right through her.

"FUCK!" Zoë screamed.

Meanwhile Thalia was doing her best to get Percy's seed in her. She was riding Percy up and down like a bucking bronco. She then felt Percy's cock swell a bit and it fired off. Percy raised his hips as high as he could thrusting himself as deep as he could into Thalia. Thalia gasped as Percy's load coated her insides. This set her off as well.

"Oh gods!" Thalia moaned.

Percy just grunted as he emptied himself inside his cousin.

The three were panting hard.

"That was fucking amazing" Thalia said.

Zoë was in a kind of comatose state due to Percy's new trick.

"Holy fucking Hades! What did you do to her Percy?" Thalia asked as she saw the state her fellow hunter was in.

"Oh, she just enjoyed a new trick I came up with" Percy said idly.

Thalia looked closer and saw a goofy grin on Zoë's face and sighed.

"Whatever she had I want too" she said.

"You'll have to wait your turn" Percy said.

 _ **Artemis, Phoebe & Bianca**_

In a wave of orgasmic bliss the three came together. Phoebe's juices coated Artemis' face as she drank up the dousing Phoebe gave her. There was a huge lake of juices on the cot under where Bianca had been grinding her cunt against Artemis'.

Bianca got off Artemis a bit wobbly, but regained her balance quickly. She turned to see if it was her turn and grinned and she saw it was.

"Phoebe come, it's our turn on Percy" she said with excitement.

Phoebe had just gotten down from her high leapt off Artemis' face and raced to Percy with Bianca just ahead of her.

Artemis sat up and shook her head in amusement. She then saw Zoë on the floor and looked at Thalia for an explanation since Percy was once again busy.

"It appears my lady that Percy has a new trick up his sleeve and he used it on Zoë, which is why she's in this state. I don't think it's permanent at all, but unsure how long she'll be like this" Thalia said.

"I see, well then we'll shall let her recover while you and I get to know one another better" Artemis said.

Thalia nodded as she made her way over to Artemis. They began kissing one another and the goddess stuck her tongue in Thalia's mouth. It shocked the daughter of Zeus, but only for a moment then she fought back with her own tongue.

 _ **Percy, Bianca & Phoebe**_

Bianca and Phoebe got over to Percy making sure to avoid the road block that is Zoë. They stood there and Percy had an idea. He wasn't interested in being on his back the entire night.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Phoebe lie on the cot" Percy ordered.

Phoebe did as she was told.

"Bianca get on all fours" Percy ordered.

Bianca followed Percy's orders and got down on her hands and knees with her ass and pussy showing. Percy smiled as he caressed Bianca's ass. He then positioned himself and entered the daughter of Hades. Bianca moaned as she felt herself get filled and stretched. Percy then began moving in and out of her as he leaned forward.

Phoebe saw what he was going to do and moved herself as close to the edge of the cot without falling off. She spread her legs wide so Percy would have total access to her dripping core. She moaned when she felt Percy make contact.

 _ **Artemis & Thalia**_

The two were making out heavily now with their hands roaming and groping each other's bodies. Thalia's hand was the first to make it to Artemis' core. She shoved two fingers in and began pumping them in and out.

"Oh fuck, you are impatient aren't you?" Artemis moaned.

Thalia grinned as she moved her mouth down and began suckling on the goddess' neck. Artemis was at Thalia's mercy it seemed as Thalia dominated her sexually. Thalia added another finger into Artemis as she used her other hand to mind the goddess's tits.

"Oh gods" Artemis moaned as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head.

It seemed the goddess was losing this battle, but that's when Artemis flipped them over so she was on top. She was a goddess so that meant she wasn't easy to defeat. She pulled Thalia's fingers out of her and brought them to her mouth and sucked them clean. This act made Thalia moan. Artemis then used her mouth to worship Thalia's body. She licked, sucked, and nipped every piece of available skin.

Thalia was moaning and withering as Artemis' mouth worked over her body.

"Oh my lady, your tongue feels so good on me" the daughter of Zeus groaned.

"Wait til it's inside you" Artemis said with a grin.

Thalia was getting wet at the thought.

 _ **Percy, Bianca & Phoebe**_

Bianca was moaning and whimpering as she was getting fucked doggy-style. She could feel Percy's cock slide in and out of her and she did her best to keep it inside her by using her cunt muscles to grip Percy's length. She felt Percy's hands slide over her hips and ass and it felt wonderful.

Percy was enjoying this new position since he had more control. He was eating out Phoebe and decided to use his show-stopper last. He was going to give Phoebe an orgasm she'd never forget. Hell, Zoë was still out of commission.

Phoebe was rolling her erect nipples as she played with her breasts. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Percy eat her out. His tongue wasn't as gentle as Artemis', but it was still amazing. Percy's movements were rough, coarse, hard. He was always seeking her sweet spots while Artemis knew where all of them were instinctively. It was a change, but Phoebe liked it. She liked Percy's rough style since she was kind of a rough girl.

"Mmm fucking eat me Percy. Drink my juices. Fuck it feels so good to have your tongue in me" Phoebe moaned.

She used her legs and locked them around Percy's head to keep him from moving. Percy didn't seem to mind as he concentrated on the task on hand. He was also thrusting harder and harder in and out of Bianca's twat too.

 _ **Artemis & Thalia**_

Artemis had finally reached Thalia's cunt. Thalia was now a moaning mess with her hips rocking and thrusting wanting Artemis to enter. Artemis grinned and without a warning she dove in. This caused Thalia to gasp as a flood of her juices spilled out.

Artemis could taste Thalia as well as Percy. She drank it all like the sweet ambrosia she always drank.

"Good gods that was amazing" Thalia panted.

Artemis looked up and grinned. Her faces covered with Thalia's juices. Thalia brought Artemis up and licked her juices off Artemis' face. Artemis moaned as she felt Thalia give her face a tongue bath.

"My turn" Thalia purred into Artemis' ear.

Thalia then flipped them over and Thalia dove right at Artemis' pussy without any foreplay. Artemis gasped loudly and her hips rocked as Thalia began eating her fiercely.

"Oh fuck, you are really an impatient one" the goddess moaned.

Thalia said nothing as she kept devouring Artemis' cunt like a starving man.

 _ **Percy, Bianca & Phoebe**_

Bianca felt Percy's hands slide from her ass to the sides of her body then they went to cup her swaying tits. She moaned as she felt Percy's hands pleasure her mounds. She lowered her head moaning.

"Gods, oh fucking gods Percy" she moaned as Percy's fingers tweaked her nipples.

Phoebe was a moaning mess as she felt Percy's teeth graze her clit. This caused her to jolt.

"Fuck, do that again. Oh Fuck yeah, again. Fuck yes, again" Phoebe wailed as she groped her tits harder.

Percy was working harder than he was the first time and he was so glad he had taken that potion Artemis handed to him earlier or else he would be exhausted by now. He could feel the potion still coursing through his veins giving him the stamina he needed. His cock hadn't even deflate yet. It was still rock-hard ready to go.

He just hoped there weren't any side-effects to this at all. He didn't want to have to go through the rest of his life with a constant hard-on. He knew no mortal doctor could help him and he'd be embarrassed to have to go to the godly one. He really didn't want to explain that he needed the potion to have an orgy with Artemis and her hunters. Yeah, that will go well. It sounded even stupid in his mind.

 _ **Artemis & Thalia**_

Thalia kept up her assault as she ate out her goddess. Artemis was rolling her hips, rocking them doing everything she could to hump Thalia's face. The goddess' body was coated with sweat that just made her even more godly. She looked so fucking hot. Though Thalia wasn't paying much attention to the sight since she was enjoying her delicious treat.

"Thalia, gods you have much talent" Artemis groaned.

This gave Thalia more confidence and ate out Artemis with even more vigor than she had before.

"OH GODS!" Artemis moaned.

Thalia's face was coated with Artemis' sweet nectar. She drank up as much as she could then was pulled up by the goddess and was given the tongue bath treatment. They then laid there watching the sight of Percy in action.

 _ **Zoë**_

Now at this time Zoë had finally awaken. Her mind was still in a hazy of pleasure, but she soon came back to herself.

"Enjoy your nap?" Thalia asked.

Zoë made her way over to her goddess and fellow hunter.

"I did" she said.

"What in all of the gods names did he do to you?" Thalia asked.

"I am not sure, but I think he used the powers he has to control water and made my pussy into a mini whirlpool" Zoë said.

"I didn't know he could do that" Thalia said.

"Me neither" Zoë said.

Artemis smiled.

This boy is just full of surprises she thought.

The three then heard a yowling cry and turned to see Phoebe in complete rapture.

"Fuck, looks like another one has gotten it" Thalia said.

"She's going to be out for a bit" Zoë said.

 ** _Percy, Bianca & Phoebe_**

Percy began using his powers again.

"Percy what are you- Oh gods don't stop, fucking gods this is so damn incredible" Phoebe moaned as her body began to shake and tremble.

Bianca could feel the vibrations of the coat and was going to ask what was going on when one of Percy's hands left one of her breasts and found her clit. He began to tweak and tease it and this sent Bianca to orgasmville.

"OH SHIT!" the daughter of Hades screamed.

Percy felt Bianca's cunt squeeze him and he worked faster and sprayed his second load into her. His cock was buried as deep as it could get into Bianca so it was practically in her womb.

Phoebe fell unconscious and they only way you could tell she was alive was the slight raise and lower of her chest. Percy removed his head from Phoebe's cunt and detached himself from Bianca's cunt. He then got up and stretched his muscles.

"That was an impressive show there Percy" Artemis said.

Percy turned and bowed.

"I thank you Lady Artemis, I aim to please" he said.

"Oh yeah, we definitely know how you aim" Thalia said with a smirk.

"I didn't see you complaining" Percy shot back.

Zoë giggled at Thalia's red face.

"Well then I believe we shall continue" Artemis said.

The three nodded.

"Good now Zoë, Thalia could you move Phoebe off so you can get to work. Bianca come here so I can taste you" Artemis commanded.

Bianca, who was standing admiring Percy's handiwork, headed to Artemis while Zoë and Thalia carried Phoebe over to one of the unused cots to recoup. They then headed back over.

"How do you want us Percy?" Zoë asked.

"Well how about we do the same as I did before, but Zoë you'll be on your back as I fuck you" Percy said.

The two hunters nodded and got in position. Though Thalia asked Percy to clean up the mess Phoebe had made. Percy nodded and used his powers and gathered up all of Phoebe's juices and then he divided them between Zoë and Thalia. The girls drank the juices down.

"Yummy, Phoebe has a tart taste to her" Zoë commented.

Thalia nodded as she laid back on the cot, legs spread ready for Percy's mouth. Zoë got on her back and spread her legs wide too. Percy just stood there for a moment to soak in the sight of both girls open wide just for him. He then got into position himself. He speared Zoë as he lowered his head into Thalia's cunt.

Both girls moaned as they were penetrated.

 _ **Artemis & Bianca**_

The goddess and her hunter with in a classic 69 eating one another out. They were both moaning and enjoying the other's tongue deep inside their inner sanctum.

 _ **Percy, Thalia & Zoë**_

Percy found this position easier than the one before when he was doing Bianca doggy style. He made more range of motion than before. His hands would roam from cupping and playing with Zoë's tits to rubbing and caressing Thalia's ass. Both girls seemed to appreciate his attentions as they moaned wherever his hands traveled.

"Fuck Percy, it's be a while since I've had your cock. I've missed it so much" Zoë moaned.

"Fuck, his tongue is almost as good as his cock is. Fuck me, fuck me good cousin" Thalia mewled.

This all went on with Percy fucking both girls as Artemis and Bianca munched on each other's peaches. It went on til they all came in orgasmic bliss.

Thalia was in a passed out like Zoë was before and Phoebe was just getting over.

"Oh man, what hit me?" Phoebe groaned as she sat up.

"It was Percy and it was fucking amazing" Zoë said as she sat up.

"Yeah, Thalia would agree with you if she could talk" Bianca said with her face covered in Artemis' juices.

"Get back here Bianca you need a good cleaning" Artemis said as she pulled Bianca down and gave her a tongue bath. Bianca reciprocated the gesture.

Phoebe got up and stretched.

"Well it looks like it my turn again" she said.

"Yeah, but can you help me carry Thalia?" Zoë asked.

Phoebe nodded and helped her fellow hunter carry Thalia to the cot she was using. Bianca was now back up freshly clean thanks to Artemis.

"Zoë come here, it's your turn to be eaten" Artemis said crooking her finger.

Zoë walked over to Artemis as Bianca and Phoebe got into position. The same positions Zoë and Thalia were in. Percy of course cleaned the area that had Thalia's juices and shared them with Phoebe and Bianca. Once done Percy pierced Phoebe's cunt with his cock as he began devouring Bianca's pussy.

Meanwhile Zoë and Artemis was in a 69 enjoying each other's sweet peach.

Percy was now very thankful he had taken that potion since he knew he couldn't have lasted this long. Hell, he still felt great even after all the times he's come and he still is ready for more. He hammered away at Phoebe's cunt as he chowed down on Bianca's cunt.

"Oh gods, Percy your tongue feels so good" Bianca moaned.

"Wait til he really give it to you" Phoebe said through a groan.

"I can't… wait… for it" Bianca panted as she rocked her hips to Percy's tongue.

Again Percy's hands roamed. His hands went from Phoebe's breasts to caress Bianca's ass.

This went on til there was loud moans as they all came. Bianca had just joined the passed out due to great pleasure club. She was carried over by Zoë and Phoebe while Thalia was now awake and ready for more. Artemis though had other plans.

"Okay girls, time for you to entertain yourselves while I have my Percy time" the goddess of the hunt said.

All of the hunters pouted, but in the end agreed. They began to enjoy each other as Artemis sauntered over to Percy.

"Do you still enough for one more round?" she asked.

Percy nodded.

"Excellent, lets get started" Artemis said.

She pulled Percy to her cot and dragged him so he was on top of her. They made out for a while and then Artemis maneuvered herself to feel Percy's cock just touching her entrance.

"Fuck me Percy" she said.

Percy pushed himself into Artemis and they groaned as they felt one another so intimately. He then began pumping away in and out of Artemis. Artemis held Percy close as pleasure ripped through her body.

Meanwhile back with the hunters the three decided to play with Bianca's unconscious body. They knew she wouldn't mind at all. So the explored the daughter of Hades' body. Touching and caressing every part.

"Her breasts feel so soft" Thalia said.

"They do, I want to taste them" Zoë said.

She then bent down and began licking and nibbling them. This caused Bianca to shift and moan, but not awaken. This caused the hunters to giggle since Bianca looked so cute.

Back with Artemis and Percy they were in a heated coupling both panting heavily as they grunted, groaned, and moaned out their pleasure. Percy pushed in and out as Artemis' hips moved in time with Percy's pumps.

"So good Percy, your cock feels so good. More, harder, faster" Artemis groaned.

Percy buried his head into Artemis' neck as he worked his body harder in giving not only himself great pleasure, but Artemis as well. Artemis was gripping Percy's back, holding on for dear life.

Bianca soon awoke to find her fellow hunters pleasuring her body.

"Oh gods, now this is the way to be woken up" she said through a moan.

There were giggles from the other hunters as they kept up enjoying Bianca's body. Soon Bianca came and they decided to do the same to the rest. Bianca traded spots with Zoë so it was Zoë's turn to get pleasured. This went on with after Zoë it was Phoebe and then Thalia last. They were all having great fun with each other.

Percy was pounding into Artemis as hard and fast as he could with sweat pouring off his body. He dipped his head down and began to taste Artemis' sweat mounds. They tasted so good. He devoured them as Artemis arched her back pushing her chest into Percy's eager mouth.

"OH GODS!" Artemis moaned as she came.

Percy felt Artemis' twat squeeze his cock tight and he exploded into the goddess. He fell on top of Artemis exhausted.

"I see the potion has ran its course" Artemis said as she stroked Percy's sweaty lock.

"Yeah, it looks like it" Percy said tiredly.

Artemis slipped out from under Percy who was now asleep. She turned to find her hunters all asleep cuddling one another. She smiled and decided to let them sleep. She disappeared in a flash knowing she would have a great story to tell Aphrodite.

End


	3. Rachel Dare & Annabeth Chase

It starts at the Big House, because it's the closest to a private place Annabeth knows at camp, and Annabeth knows a lot about Camp Half-Blood, so Rachel trusts her when she says the little dusty bedroom is probably the only place a child of Aphrodite won't walk in and put on romantic music halfway through ps everyone is legal in this fic.

Annabeth is tan and athletic; Rachel would have said "Amazon" if she hadn't recently learned that Amazons were real and most definitely not demigods and that it was bad form for the Oracle of Delphi to confuse myths like that. She feels like a china doll in comparison, which is almost accurate; she's never felt small or out-of-shape before, but compared to all these half-bloods she has to admit that she's pretty short and pretty non-Olympian. But all her worries melt away when Annabeth pulls the kimono to one side and slides a hand between Rachel's legs, when Annabeth dips low against Rachel's collar and presses kisses against her pale skin. Rachel responds uncertainly at first, not quite sure where all her limbs and fingers are supposed to go, but she's always been pretty talented at picking things up as she goes along, so she improvises around Annabeth's actions, mimicking with her own twists as their bodies slide against each other in the summer humidity. Sooner than later, she's getting her own gasps and moans out of Annabeth, getting fingers tangled in her hair and hips arching off the faded comforter, and she realizes that, well, she may be mortal, but she can keep up with some things. It makes her smile as she tosses Annabeth's underwear to the ground and their thighs tangle together in a slippery mess.

And when it's over, she says: "Wow, you know, you're pretty mindblowing. I can see how the gods get around."

Annabeth gives her a look, but then she laughs, and every second of it makes Rachel feel a little more welcome in the strange world she's got herself into.

* * *

Rachel Dare's bed is big. It's so big that Annabeth is lying with her arms stretched above her head, sunk hip deep into the mattress while Rachel sprawls across her legs and presses soft kisses below her navel and her ankles don't even dangle off the side. It's huge, and soft, and Annabeth thinks she might be able to doze off into a nap if her arms weren't tied firmly to the headboard, moaning around the silk scarf Rachel's tied around her jaw as a gag.

"My dad's home," Rachel whispered as she tied it firmly, the silk caressing Annabeth's cheek. Rachel only ever used silk; Annabeth is used to it ringing her wrists. Rachel never cared when they inevitably ended up ruined, wrung to hell by Annabeth writhing and pulling – she simply bought more. "Let's not take any chances?"

It was the last coherent thing Annabeth processed; Rachel's kept her mind in a tizzy, running her hands all over Annabeth's body, kissing her lips, her neck, her shoulders – oh, she's going to have marks, Annabeth hates having to explain marks – her breasts. Rachel kisses her breasts and mouths her nipples until Annabeth is gasping around the gag, the room spinning around her.

She needs air. She needs to come. She wants to touch Rachel more than anything on the planet – firmly against the rules, with Rachel hosting the Oracle. The most she's ever allowed is the kisses, the trembling open mouthed press of their lips until they're both whimpering against one another – which is usually when Rachel presses her onto her back and pulls out the scarves. Their positions have never been reversed; it's only ever been Rachel on top, stroking the soft skin of her inner thighs and leaving bruises on her neck and abdomen.

Annabeth's practically sobbing around the gag, her eyes clenched shut, and when she notices that she cannot feel Rachel's touch – cannot feel anything but the heat of the other girl's body against her thighs, her hot breath against her hip – she opens her eyes and looks down down down to where Rachel is looking back up at her, her eyes big and earnest.

"Are you ready, Annabeth?" And Annabeth nods frantically, panting and trying to buck her hips under Rachel; the tiniest bit of a smile quirks at the corner of Rachel's lips. She knows what she's doing. "I didn't quite catch that. Do you want to come, Annabeth?"

"Yes, yes," Annabeth tries to groan, and though it comes out muffled Rachel grins brightly.

"If you insist," she says quietly, and then she bows her head and puts her mouth right on Annabeth's center, nudging her way past the folds to lick a slow, wet line right along Annabeth's clit, so good and hot and pleasurable that Annabeth practically burns to come, needs something, anything to get there.

Rachel knows exactly what she's doing, knows exactly how to wind Annabeth up, how to pin her hips so she can't move against her until she slides a hand between them and slips first one finger and then two deep inside her, stroking with her fingers and her tongue at the same time until Annabeth is arching and crying and thrashing, desperate to come.

When she's finally pushed over the edge it's heaven and hell, so hard she can barely breathe and she knows she has to be screaming even with the silk gagging her because Rachel always makes her scream, makes it a personal goal to make Annabeth cry out as loudly as she possibly can.

When she can finally think clearly again, comes back to herself in Rachel's luxurious, soft bed, she finds herself untied, Rachel playing with her curls, twirling them around her fingers. "Good try," she compliments, "but I still think it was too loud. I don't know if he heard or not, but we're going to have to try again."

"Okay," Annabeth breathes dazedly, and Rachel laughs and kisses her and presses close even though they both had more than enough room in her big bed.


	4. Percy, Hermione, & Annabeth

Percy was in a bind. Now usually he was good at getting out of any kind of bind, but this one he had no exit or escape plan whatsoever. Now what was going on here? Well, Percy was in between the two smartest and hottest girls, in his opinion, ever. On one side was Annabeth Chase, a childhood friend he's known since they were like ten-eleven. And on the other side was Hermione Granger; she had transferred all way from Britain to do schooling here. Both girls were best friends as much as they were rivals. They both loved to learn and that's what was connected them in the first place. But what divided them was they'd compete for the top spot in grades, and now it looks like for Percy as well.

"Back of you British tart" Annabeth snapped.

"What did you call me you Valley Girl bimbo" Hermione growled.

Uh-oh, that was a mistake Percy thought.

He knew that Annabeth hated to be classified as a dumb blond just because of her hair color. She took much offense to this and was known to get violent against a few who called her a dumb blond. He knows this since he's the one that had to pull Annabeth off her victim.

"Okay slut, that's it. You're going down" Annabeth said with metaphoric fire expelling from her nostrils.

"Bring it on bitch" Hermione said in a very aggressive tone.

What happened next made Percy's eyes widen to dinner plate size. Annabeth lunged in and kissed Hermione roughly and ferociously on the lips and Hermione kissing Annabeth right back with the same amount of ferocity. Percy knew he was getting hard at just the sight of the two kissing. He could see Hermione and Annabeth fighting each other over the kissing dominance. Then he saw them open their mouths letting their tongues get involved in the battle. Now he was rock fucking hard and straining against his pants.

Annabeth pushed Hermione down so she was lying on her back and began ripping off Hermione's shirt. Hermione ripped Annabeth's pants off. Soon Hermione's pants went and then Annabeth's shirt. Both girls were down to their undies. Percy's eyes roved as he saw their girls' firm toned bodies. Annabeth and Hermione both had tanned bodies and it appeared they did in the nude given there are no lines. Then his eyes locked on what kind of underwear they were wearing.

Annabeth was wearing a lacy black set. Lacy black bra and panties while Hermione went with a crimson red lace bra and panties with gold colored trim.

Hermione moved her leg over and pushed them between Annabeth's. She then began rubbing Annabeth off with her thigh.

"Oh fuck" Annabeth hissed.

"Like that, you like that whore" Hermione growled as she dipped her head down and licked the tops of Annabeth's breasts before unclipping Annabeth's bra and tossing it away releasing the twin mounds to the British girl.

Annabeth's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was now grinding into Hermione's thigh. Annabeth's panties were soaked and you could see some of her juices smearing on Hermione's thigh causing it to gleam in the light.

"You're so fucking wet" Hermione said as she pushed her thigh harder into Annabeth's core.

Percy just sat there stunned as he watched the erotic sight. He just had no clue what to do. Well, aside from whipping it out and jacking off. But he didn't want to break whatever the hell was going on by moving. This could be a dream and by moving he could wake up. He was sure as hell not going to do that.

Annabeth's loud moan signaled she had come. Her panties were completely soaked as her release drenched Hermione's thigh.

"You fucking whore, you lick up the mess you caused" Hermione barked.

She pushed Annabeth's face down to her thigh. Annabeth began licking up her own juices and once that was done she kissed and licked her way up. She peeled Hermione's wet panties off revealing her juicy pussy, which was nicely trimmed. Hermione had gotten very aroused as she got Annabeth off. Annabeth dove into Hermione's delicious clam. Hermione gasped loudly.

"Oh fuck" she moaned as she pushed her pelvis into the blonde's face.

Annabeth began to eat Hermione out as Hermione grabbed Annabeth's head to make sure Annabeth wouldn't leave her in the lurch. Her hips humping Annabeth's face.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh. Yes, right there, right there. Fuck, mmmm, yeah. Oh yeah, fuck me good with that talented tongue of yours Annabeth. Fuck me so, so good" Hermione moaned.

Percy was shocked. It looked like Annabeth had go down on Hermione before, but that wasn't right, was it? But his mind didn't really want to think about that since it wanted to focus on the scene on hand. He was really fighting the urge to whip it out and stroke himself. His hands were twitching and flexing like it had spasms or something. His cock was begging to be released from its clothed prison. It was getting a bit painful given how hard he was.

"FUCK, COMING!" Hermione moaned as she drenched Annabeth's face with her release.

Annabeth finally pulled up. Her face red due to lack of oxygen as her face glistened with Hermione's juices. She then turned to Percy.

Fuck, she looks so damn hot Percy thought looking at Annabeth's slick face.

Annabeth got up and walked, no, sashayed over to Percy and sat on his thigh.

"Clean my face Percy" she said in a pleading tone.

How could Percy deny Annabeth of her request? He moved his head in and his tongue trailed out. It touched Annabeth's cheek. Annabeth gasped and closed her eyes to moan. Percy began licking Annabeth's face. He tasted Hermione's juices and they tasted good. She had a tangy flavor. Percy took his time cleaning Annabeth's face wanting to savor Hermione's juices on Annabeth's face. Once done Annabeth pulled Percy's face in and they kissed. Their tongues dueled with one another for dominance. Percy tasted more of Hermione in Annabeth's mouth.

Hermione wasn't idle as this was going on. No, she crawled to Percy's legs and spread them. She undid Percy's pants and yanked them down along with his boxers with Annabeth lifting herself up when needed. His cock sprang forward and Hermione licked her lips. She then took it all into her mouth and Percy's hips jerked upwards on instinct. Hermione moaned at this. She went on sucking and bobbing. One of Percy's hands was on Hermione's head guiding her movements. While his other was wrapped around Annabeth's waist.

Annabeth and Percy kept up their make out session. He was moaning and groaning into Annabeth's mouth as Hermione was giving him a blowjob. Annabeth pulled away.

"What's going on?" Percy asked perplexed.

"Silly Percy. Hermione and I decided to share you" Annabeth said.

"Then why the fight?" Percy asked as his hips jerked up into Hermione's mouth.

"We wanted to have a bit of foreplay before the real fun began" Annabeth said grin.

Percy just groaned as he felt Hermione's tongue swirl around his entire length.

"She's good at that isn't she? She knows her way around pussy as well. I haven't come so hard in my entire life before Hermione's mouth ate out my pie" Annabeth said.

"You… and… Hermione" Percy groaned.

"Yes, we've been lovers for a few months. We decided to enter you in since we both aren't lesbians. We're bi and both like a hot piece of meat in-between our legs from time to time" Annabeth said.

Percy just groaned as he felt Hermione's tongue swirl around his length again. Then his hips jerked.

"Shit" he said as he came.

Hermione was a bit shocked at Percy's orgasm, but focused quickly on gathering his seed in her mouth not letting a single drop go. Once he finished Hermione pulled back and grabbed Annabeth's face and kissed her. They shared Percy's seed as their tongues battled one another.

Percy just stared. Then he watched as they pulled away. A string of saliva connected their lips.

"So delicious Percy" Annabeth murmured.

"Mmm, yes, quite scrumptious" Hermione said.

Percy got hard again watching the two girls share his seed between them.

"Now my turn" Annabeth said.

She got up and Hermione peeled her panties off. Annabeth then got back on Percy's lap impaling herself onto Percy.

"Oh fucking god!" Annabeth cried.

Percy groaned feeling Annabeth's sweet tight pussy. She wrapped her arms around Percy's neck then began to ride him. Percy grabbed her hips and helped her movements as he put in his hip thrusts. From behind her Hermione unhooked Annabeth's bra and then began to play with the blonde's tits. Thumbing and tweaking her nipples, cupping the full perky B mound squeezing them, fondling and groping them. Rubbing them like they were crystal balls.

All of this just increased Annabeth's pleasure as she increased her humping. She threw her head back letting it land on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione licked and sucked Annabeth's neck, nibbling Annabeth's pulse point.

"OH" Annabeth moaned.

"He feel good baby, his lovely cock rubbing all over in your tight wet cunt. You're a fucking whore, you live for his cock, you love it. You want it all the time" Hermione whispered huskily.

"Yes, oh yes. I'm his whore. I want to fucking ride him anytime, anywhere" Annabeth cried.

"That's whore, that's it. Fuck him" Hermione said nibbling on Annabeth's ear.

Annabeth shivered as jolts of pleasure arced through her spine. It was deliciously erotic.

"Come for him, come for me" Hermione urged.

One of her hands stayed on Annabeth's chest while the other went down and began stroking Annabeth's clit.

"OH FUCKING GOD!" Annabeth screamed as she came.

She went limp and Hermione caught her and pulled her off Percy. Percy was so close to coming, but just as he was ready Annabeth came and he was left hanging. This left him frustrated.

"Oh poor baby, looks like Annie couldn't get the job done. But that's okay love, you got me. We British girls never let our man wanting" Hermione purred.

Annabeth would've glared at her friend had she been conscious.

Hermione then licked Percy's shaft clean off Annabeth's juices and teasing him. She pulled back taking off her bra revealing her lovely Cs. She laid back spreading her legs wide, giving Percy an open invitation. Percy groaned and dove off his chair and on top of Hermione. His cock found home and sank into Hermione's velvet vise.

"Oh" Hermione gasped.

Percy moaned as he felt Hermione's cunt muscles ripple around his cock. It felt so good.

"Now fuck me Percy, I want a jolly good Yankee fucking" Hermione said huskily.

Percy wasn't going to disappoint as he proceeded to fuck the shit out of Hermione. Hermione howled in sheer pleasure as she got fucked. So loud that it awoke Annabeth. She stared, watching as her best friend fucked her other best friend and she got utterly wet. She sat up and began fingering herself.

"Yes baby, yes, fuck me good, fuck me. Harder, faster fuck me so good babe. OH GOD YES!" Hermione cried.

Percy kept going amaze how insatiable Hermione seemed to be. But it spurred him on, before he felt like he was going to blow, but now he got renew vigor to keep going without an end.

Slapping skin was heard as Hermione and Percy moaned, grunted, groaned and screamed their pleasure. Annabeth added to the erotic chorus with her own sounds as she finger fucked herself.

"FUCK HERE IT COMES HERMIONE!" Percy roared.

"FILL ME PERCY, FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED!" Hermione screamed.

With one final powerful thrust he erupted inside deep inside Hermione. Hermione sighed feeling Percy's seed.

"So lovely" Hermione panted.

"Yeah, so good" Percy panted.

He pulled out and laid beside her.

Annabeth had come herself and there a nice puddle of her juices right below her. She too was breathing hard.

"It's not fair, Percy didn't come inside me" she whined.

"Well darling, if you can get Olympus to raise again" Hermione said tiredly.

"Annabeth, I am not sure I can go again" Percy said with a hint of exhaustion in his tone.

Annabeth's eyes locked on to Percy's shiny limp dick. It was a challenge and she never backed down from a challenge. Percy gulped seeing this look and knew he didn't have a way out of this. Annabeth lunged and used her hands and mouth to get Percy hard again. It took some doing, but Percy's member got hard.

"Now it's my turn for come" the horny blond purred.

She impaled herself onto Percy and began to ride him like she had done earlier, but this time she was focusing on getting Percy to release inside her.

Percy groaned as he felt Annabeth's cunt muscles squeeze his shaft, trying to get his seed from his sac.

"Annabeth… not… so… rough" Percy grunted.

"But I want it" Annabeth pouted not slowing her pace one bit.

Percy sat up and pulled Annabeth close and kissed her hard. She moaned as they locked lips. Percy's hands went to Annabeth's tits and played with them making her gasp and pant. Percy then gently pushed her down to the floor. He then began to pump in and out of her dripping quim.

"Oh Percy, please I want to do it doggy, please" Annabeth begged.

Who was Percy to deny his best friend's request. So he pulled out and Annabeth got on her hands and knees. She shook her delicious ass and Percy smacked it causing Annabeth to yelp in pain.

"Fuck her like the horny bitch she is" Hermione called.

Percy then shoved himself back inside Annabeth's pussy. Annabeth moaned loudly, which turned into a series of very loud moans as Percy began to thrust in and out of her, his hands gripping her hips.

"Oh yes Percy, yes. Feels so fucking good" Annabeth cried.

Percy was focused on his rhythm that he didn't notice Hermione crawling over and got underneath Annabeth. She then began to suck on Annabeth's swaying breasts and rubbing Annabeth's clit.

"OH GOD!" Annabeth screamed.

She came hard, but somehow was able to stay conscious. She wasn't going to fall til she had a dose of Percy juice in her cunt.

"What are you waiting for Seaweed Brain? Fuck my goddamn brains out" Annabeth barked.

"Yes ma'am" Percy said then resumed his thrusting.

Hermione giggled as she kept up her work under Annabeth.

Percy kept going and then he felt that tingle in his balls and he groaned loudly as he rammed in deep into his best friend spilling out load. This had Annabeth's eyes roll up to the back of her head as she felt his hot seed splash her walls. She finally gave in and toppled over.

Hermione caught her before Annabeth could hurt herself.

Percy fell on his butt totally spent now.

"Please, no more" he whimpered.

"Don't worry Percy" Hermione said.

Percy let out a sigh of relief.

"We've got plenty of time before round two" Hermione giggled.

Round two? Percy thought and wondered if he was going to survive.


	5. Annabeth & French Teacher

She walked through the school's front door, her hand in Percy's. Even though he knew it would make him late for first period, he walked her to her first period. When they got to the door of her first class, Percy gave Annabeth a kiss and started walking to his class. Annabeth entered the class, said hello to the teacher, Ms. Daniels, taking an enjoyable look at her ass in the process, and took her seat in the back.

Annabeth hated how slow the day went bye, as she very much wanted to get to her last class of the day: French class. Not that the subject interested her, it was who taught the class that Annabeth was eager to lay eyes on.

After 6 agonizingly slow classes, Annabeth found herself at the door of her French class. When she walked in, she saw her, sitting at her desk, looking just as beautiful and sexy as always; Ms. Vidal, the school's French teacher. Ms. Vidal was the kind of teacher that everyone thought was hot; you would often catch boys, and girls, staring at her ass as she walked by. But what no one knew (not even Annabeth, although she suspected it) was that Ms. Vidal was actually into the amazing ass and lustrous tits of a woman, and she had long had her eye on a certain blond girl.

"Hello, Ms. Vidal," said Annabeth. Ms. Vidal looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi Annabeth," she said. Annabeth could just barely hear the slight French accent in her voice.

As Annabeth walked to her seat, Ms. Vidal looked longingly at Annabeth's swaying ass in tight jeans. When Annabeth sat down and was facing the front of the class, Ms. Vidal quickly dropped her eyes back sown to her papers. Class started.

Through the entire class period, both Annabeth and Ms. Vidal couldn't help but steal glances at one another. And at one point, near the end of class, Ms. Vidal had been walking around the classroom and then "accidentally" dropped some papers she was holding when she was standing right next to Annabeth's desk. When she bent down to pick them up, she made sure to give Annabeth a good look at the cleavage of her DD cup breasts, the same size as Annabeth's.

When the bell rang to signify the end of class, Annabeth made sure to put her things away very slowly. In no time at all, Annabeth and Ms. Vidal were the only ones left in the class. When Annabeth had all her things put away, she walked across the classroom and was about to open the door to leave when Ms. Vidal's voice stopped her.

"Annabeth, dear, wait," she said. Annabeth turned to look at the teacher.

"Yes Ms. Vidal?" said Annabeth with an innocent voice.

"Could you please help me with something in my storage closet?" asked Ms. Vidal, doing her best to hide the longing in her voice, but Annabeth heard it.

"Of course," said Annabeth, before they both walked over to the door to the storage closet.

Ms. Vidal gestured for Annabeth to go in first, which she did, and that gave Ms. Vidal another amazing look at Annabeth's perfect ass. When they were both inside the closet, which was very big, Ms. Vidal closed the door. Annabeth turned around to look at Ms. Vidal with an extremely naughty smile on both of their faces.

"So, what was it you needed my help with Ms. Vidal?" asked Annabeth.

Ms. Vidal simply said, "This", and pulled Annabeth in for an extremely passionate kiss. Ms. Vidal pushed Annabeth up against the shelves on the wall and started groping her tits through the fabric, which made Annabeth moan into the kiss. They stood there, kissing and groping, for a full ten minutes before Ms. Vidal pulled away, making Annabeth whimper. Ms. Vidal quickly grabbed the hem of Annabeth's shirt and forcible pulled over her head, which caused her breasts to bounce slightly. Annabeth's DD cup breasts were in a pitch black bra, which Ms. Vidal thought made them look even more sexy, but that didn't stop her from ripping it of Annabeth's body.

Ms. Vidal once again began to squeeze Annabeth's now bare tits, which made her moan even louder than before.

"Oh Gods Ms. Vidal, your hands feel so good on my tits," said Annabeth breathlessly. Ms. Vidal leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"You can call me Sophia, babe."

Sophia started sucking on Annabeth's left breast while she continued to squeeze the other. She continued to manipulate Annabeth's boobs for five minutes before Annabeth decided that she wanted a turn. So she pushed Sophia off of her breasts, and before Sophia could protest, Annabeth had quickly grabbed the collar of Sophia's buttoned-up shirt pulled it open, breaking many buttons in the process. She was met with the sight of a pair of DD cup breasts in a light gray bra. Annabeth removed the shirt from Sophia and, unlike with Sophia and Annabeth's bra, reached around and unclasped the bra. The second the bra was gone, Annabeth attacked the huge globes, making Sophia moan in pleasure.

"Wow," said Annabeth as she swapped back and forth, sucking on the brownish pink nipples, "they taste amazing, Sophia."

"Oh oui! les Suce bébé, sucer dur !" said Sophia in French. (Oh yes! Suck them baby, suck them hard!). And Annabeth, who understood what Sophia had said, obliged.

After a while of Annabeth feasting on Sophia's tits, she pulled away and hastily removed Sophia's pants, enjoying in discovering that she wasn't wearing any panties. Sophia's high heels came off along, and when they were off, Annabeth shoved her to the ground.

When Sophia was on the ground, Annabeth quickly removed her own jeans and panties, along with her sneakers, making them both completely naked. For a moment they stared at each other, Sophia up at Annabeth, and her down at Sophia. After they were done ogling each other, Annabeth lowered herself down, spread Sophia's sexy legs, and hovered her mouth above Sophia's amazing pussy. She looked up into the French teacher's eye who, like her own, were glazed over with lust.

"You ready," said Annabeth.

"Oui, please just do it!" said Sophia longingly. And at these words, she jammed her face into her pussy, making Sophia arch her back in pleasure.

In the moment that Sophia's backside was off the ground, Annabeth had reached up and help Sophia up by her ass. Annabeth's tongue was buried deep inside Sophia's pussy, much to both their likings.

"Oh fuck, yes, yes! Oh fuck, yes Annabeth, YES! Lick my pussy real good, jam that tongue all the way in! Oh GOD, DON'T STOP, DON'T EVER STOP! It belongs to you, this pussy is all yours!"

After a good half hour, Sophia exploded onto Annabeth's face. Annabeth released Sophia's ass and tried to lower her to the ground, but she shot to her feet, bringing Annabeth with her. Sophia shoved Annabeth against the shelves, got on her knees, and lifted Annabeth so that she was sitting on Sophia's shoulders. As Annabeth wrapped her legs around Sophia's neck, Sophia had grabbed Annabeth's ass and pulled her pussy into her mouth. Annabeth hollered out in ecstasy.

"Sophia! Oh, Fuck! Lick me right there! Oh, Fuck! FUCK!"

Annabeth came a lot quicker than Sophia did, but when she did, she coated Sophia's entire face with her juices. When Annabeth ran out, Sophia lowered her the ground and sat right next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sophia broke it.

"You know, I've wanted to do that for a long time," she said as she lifted her arm up and lazily started squeezing one of Annabeth's breasts. Annabeth moaned with a smile on her face.

"I could tell," said Annabeth "And same here." Sophia smiled and leaned over and gave Annabeth a small kiss, while still groping her tit. They sat there for about ten more minutes before Annabeth said that she had to go.

She got up and slowly put her clothes back on. She used some napkins that were on a shelf to clean the cum off herself. As pulled her shirt back on, she felt Sophia give her a slap on her now clothed ass. Annabeth looked back at her with a naughty grin.

"Sorry babe, I couldn't help myself," said Sophia innocently.

Annabeth continued to smile before she gave Sophia a passionate kiss. They started to make out when Annabeth remembered that she had to leave. She reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to go," said Annabeth to a sad-looking Sophia.

"Well, before you leave, I want to give you something," she said before she walked past Annabeth, still naked, back into the classroom. When Annabeth walked out herself, she saw that Sophia was bent over her desk, writing something on a piece of paper. Annabeth couldn't help but stare at the beautiful bare ass that was staring right back at her. For payback, Annabeth gave it a good smack, making Sophia jolt. Sophia straightened up and looked back at Annabeth with a slutty grin.

"Sorry babe, I couldn't help myself," said Annabeth in the exact same tone that Sophia used.

Sophia giggled before she handed over the piece of paper she was writing on. When Annabeth looked at it, she saw a phone number and address. Annabeth looked up at Sophia with a smile.

"I expect to have you in my bed very soon, Ms. Chase," said Sophia, still with her slutty grin.

"Oh believe me, Sophia, you will," said Annabeth.

Annabeth folded the paper up and put it in her pocket. They exchanged one last kiss before Annabeth walked over to the door. After she had picked her bag up and was about to turn the door handle, she looked back to still see Sophia Vidal in all her naked glory, staring at her. Annabeth blew her kiss before she walked out into the hallway.

When she walked out, she found her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, leaning against the wall, with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh, hey babe, did you see all that?" asked Annabeth nervously.

"Nope, but I sure as hell heard it," he said with a chuckle in his voice.

Annabeth was about to start explaining before Percy stepped forward and gave her a kiss, which she passionately returned. When they pulled away, Percy spoke.

"I didn't know you were into girls,"said Percy. Annabeth smiled.

"Uh yeah I am," she said, "in fact, you're the only boy I'm into."

"Well, you let me fuck other girls, it only seems fair that you should do the same," said Percy. Annabeth smiled and kissed him again. When they pulled away, Annabeth spoke.

"I love you, so much," she said in a tone that said she meant it all the way.

"And I love you," he said with a tone equal to Annabeth's.

The walked back out the front door of the school, towards their car in the parking lot, their hands locked together.


	6. Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, & Rachel

It was the day after Percy and Annabeth had had their first fuck (with each other of course) and they both radiated happiness the next day during the activities. They took great pleasure in teasing the other in both public and private. During swordplay, when no one was looking, Percy placed the hilt of his sword between Annabeth's thighs and slowly without her noticing, he moved the pommel up till the cold celestial bronze was at her vagina which Annabeth felt even through her shorts and panties.

In return, during capture the flag, Annabeth was in the other team. She knew that Percy was in his element in the stream. Percy was the only one guarding the flag. She went to him slowly removing her breastplate and showing her boobs peeking out at Percy in an orange shirt with no bra. She sensuously walked up to Percy and as Percy dropped his sword she unsheathed her knife and grabbed him, holding it to his neck. Percy got his revenge. While she slowly removed the flag from behind Percy, Percy wet her shirt with a jet of water. In response she touched his cloth and started to stimulate it. He moaned. As he felt the contact stop he tried to move but couldn't. Annabeth had tied him to a tree with a rope.

She smiled and would have left it at that but somehow Percy splashed her again. She went back to him and slowly unbuttoned his jeans. She looked at his huge erection and with a smile, she started to suck on it. She bobbed her head up and down slowly making Percy moan. She went faster and faster till finally when Percy was at the edge of his orgasm, she stopped with a loud plopping sound. She kissed him deeply making him taste his own pre cum. She unbuttoned her jeans and stepped back, making him look at her alabaster ass. She ripped of the wet portion of it and putting it lovingly in his mouth, she gave his cock a last suck, buttoned him up again gave him two light slaps and left again putting on her breastplate again she laughed as she took the flag slowly across the forest thinking about him there. Needless to say, the rest of the trip to win was a pushover.

After capture the flag Annabeth felt a few hands wrapping around her waist. She turned around knowing it wasn't Percy.  
"Thalia!" She shouted in surprise as she looked at the lean hunter in front of her.  
"Yes lady Artemis allowed me a day to spend here as a reward for whipping Kronos' ass."  
Annabeth took her by the hand, chattering about what was new at camp etc.

Thalia didn't seem surprised when she heard about Annabeth and Percy. As they were walking, Rachel joined them. She too got along well with Thalia. Slowly they went back into their respective cabins and in Rachel's case, her cave. Before they went Thalia told the other two about the boon Artemis had given her.

Annabeth was already quite aroused and hearing about the boon made her even more so. Artemis had allowed Thalia to have one night of making love in a year. The condition was that after the fuck her hymen would be magically restored. Thalia was ecstatic at the news. Secretly the three of them made a pact.

At midnight again Percy met Annabeth outside his cabin. This time he was wearing shorts and an orange shirt. Annabeth was wearing blue mini shorts which only covered her tight globes and a long football shirt with no bra. This time Annabeth blindfolded Percy. She gently took him by the hand, guiding him a long way, pausing occasionally to kiss him deeply. She aroused Percy further by grinding against the tent in his shorts, or moaning deeply. Finally they reached. Annabeth leaned on Percy and removed the blindfold. Percy saw he was at Rachel's cave. Apollo had decked it up and made it really wild. Outside there was just a purple curtain. Inside there was a massive room with a gaming console with a thick carpet and a king size bed. Before they walked inside, Percy could hear moaning and mewing. He looked at Annabeth who smiled back enigmatically. She pushed him in gently and he froze looking at the carpet. Rachel and Thalia were 69ing.

Thalia was on top, her firm ass turned towards Percy, Rachel's tongue was repeatedly licking and sucking on Thalia's pink shaved pussy out of which sticky juices were falling. Percy stepped inside and oblivious to him the two continued two dyke out, loudly moaning and mewing. Percy continued to look at the heavenly bodies rubbing against each other, a thin sheen of sweat suggesting they had been there a while.

Then he felt Annabeth slowly removing his shorts and suddenly he was in heaven the way only Annabeth could take him. She sucked and licked as Percy grabbed her hair and moaned. Suddenly Annabeth took of her shirt revealing her large yet pert boobs with hard, pointed nipples.  
Slowly Percy felt an orgasm and he saw the same thing happen to the couple in front of him. Thalia and Rachel moaned as their orgasm rushed through them, juices spurting everywhere.

A second later, Percy moaned too as Annabeth licked him to orgasm. He felt the pleasure rocket through him and he spurted all over Annabeth's face and boobs. Annabeth licked of the cum from her boobs and left the rest on her face. Thalia and Rachel then got up.

Annabeth then got up and started to kiss Percy more passionately than before. Thalia went to Percy and stood beside him while Rachel went to the fridge to get something. As Percy kissed Annabeth Thalia slowly explored Annabeth's ass with her finger, cupping it and slowly placing one finger inside the puckered hole. Percy stopped and kissed Thalia as Annabeth gently fondled Thalia's ass. Rachel came along with a bottle of champagne, given to her by Dionysus as a gift. She uncorked it and dripped some of the contents on Annabeth's boobs. Percy went down on Annabeth, licking the streams of liquid on her stomach till he reached her pussy. He licked at the pink flesh while Annabeth kissed Rachel and Thalia.

Percy got up, kissing Rachel making her taste Annabeth and the champagne. Annabeth kissed her oldest friend as Thalia slowly moved her hand to Annabeth's womanhood and fingered it making Annabeth moan. Thalia broke away and kissed Percy, as Annabeth held Rachel's boobs lovingly sucking on them. Thalia then moved her face to Percy's throbbing, wet, sticky rod and then latched onto it with her mouth, tasting Annabeth's saliva and Percy's cum. Percy moaned and held her head fucking her face with gusto.

Thalia re-emerged and kissed Percy deeply again as he grabbed her ass, slowly putting a finger in her pussy. Annabeth and Rachel were oblivious to this as they mewed and kissed each other passionately. Slowly the kiss grew more intense as Rachel started to finger Annabeth's pussy and Annabeth slowly slid a finger into Rachel's ass hole.

" _ **Ughh fuckk!"**_ Rachel said, unused to being fingered there.

Percy re-positioned Thalia turning her lithe body around as he fucked her in a standing 69. Annabeth could hear the repeated squelching as Percy relentlessly slammed Thalia's mouth. At the same time he sucked on her puss, stimulating her clit with his tongue.

Not to be outdone, Annabeth pulled Rachel down and scissor fucked Rachel rubbing her dripping pussy against Rachel's. When they neared orgasm, they turned around 69ing.

 **Ugh** (squelch) **Ugh** (squelch) **Ughhhhh** Thalia said as she repeatedly got her mouth crammed with Percy's cock.

Finally Percy drove in with his tongue and Thalia took his entire length, both reaching their orgasms.

Percy closed his eyes as he was covered in her squirt and Thalia withdrew for him to soak her with his white ropes of hot cum.

They kissed each other again and watched the Annabeth and Rachel sucking each other off mindlessly on the floor.  
Annabeth's ass was towards him and Percy looked at her engorged pussy being repeatedly licked by Rachel as she did the same for Rachel. Finally both of them shouted their loudest as a violent orgasm ripped through both of them, faces getting smeared in each others juices.

Annabeth was the first to rise. She walked towards Percy, her blonde hair swishing as she went up to him. She grabbed his rod and moved on to the low but still very large couch. She kneeled down and lifted her firm ass enticingly. She spanked her ass hard making a red mark on her ass. Percy put one leg on the couch and the other leg on the floor and then slowly positioned himself.

 **"Uhm nngh FUCK!"** Annabeth shouted as her insides were filled with the long pulsating rod. Slowly Percy started to thrust. Then as Rachel and Thalia came near him he exited her pussy and re positioned himself at her puckered up anus. Thalia slid underneath Annabeth's legs and onto the couch as Annabeth made space for her. Then Thalia spat right into Annabeth's ass hole, lubing it up. Percy thrust in, easily sliding in fully, his cock having been fully lubed up by spit and cum.

 **"Fuck nngh. Your cock is so fucking big Percy. Fill up my fucking ass Percy!"** Annabeth said lustily making Percy's heart race at the normally composed Annabeth dirty talking him. Slowly Thalia moved her head up and started to eat out Annabeth. Annabeth moaned at the different sensations rushing through her body.

Not to be left out, Rachel ran over and kissed Annabeth deeply. Annabeth then moaned too much so Rachel moved on to Thalia's waiting pussy and she started to kiss it and then slowly lick it. She drove her face into the waiting pussy till her face was covered in come. Thalia did the same to Annabeth who was in sexual heaven or rather "THE ISLES OF SEX" (Sorry couldn't resist)

Percy was grunting and each time he thrust he could fell the tip of his cock hitting her walls. He thrust in completely, burying his hilt in her. Each time he thrust, her eyes would white over in ecstasy.

Rachel meanwhile had nothing to stimulate her aching loins and so she took up a PS3 move controller and after a few adjustments, she started to use it as a vibrator. Then she continued to drive her face into Thalia's pussy making her squeal and moan at the same time she used the controller as a vibrator.

Thalia was also in pure ecstasy. She relentlessly drove into Annabeth's dripping cunt as Rachel drove into hers.

 _ **Annabeth:**_ " _ **Nnuugghh. FUCK! UUGGGHHH!"**_

 _ **Rachel: " (slurp slurp slurp) Oooh! TASTY! (slurp slurp slurp)"**_

 _ **Thalia: NNnuuh huuhh (slurp slurp lick lick)**_

Obviously Annabeth was the first to come. She had her hardest orgasm yet, shouting with her eyes whiting over and her pussy gushing gallons of juices into Thalia's waiting mouth. She stopped for a minute but continued to grind against Percy mindlessly as he thrust into her tight ass hole.

Thalia came a few seconds later. She too screamed loudly as it happened squirting Rachel with her juices as she writhed in pleasure.

Percy came next. He grunted and pumped faster and faster into Annabeth as he pushed a finger into her mouth, making her suck on it. He increased his thrusts, each jet of white, larger than the last till the cum not only filled Annabeth but also started to drizzle out.

Rachel came last. She had stopped using the PS3 controller and had switched places with Thalia who repeatedly pushed her mouth up Rachel's pussy. Rachel moaned louder than ever, making Annabeth squeal as she drove her tongue into Annabeth's cunt deeper than ever.

During Orgasm:  
 _ **Annabeth**_ _ **: "UUUGGHH**_ _ **FUUUUCCCKKK"  
**_

 _ **Thalia: (sllurp slurp lick) "Fuuuucckkk! FUUUCCKK!"**_

 _ **Rachel: "OOaaahhh. aaahhh. (slurp slurp slurp)"**_

Finally even after orgasm, they carried on mindlessly. Then they realized they had come and tired, they flopped of their respective places.

Just looking at each other's cum streaked faces, they felt horny again. Annabeth was still breathing heavily and a steady trickle of cum flowed out of her ass hole. She could still feel a massive load deep inside her.

Rachel hadn't been a major part of the fuck so she wasn't breathing as heavily but she had her face and hair plastered with Thalia's squirt.

Thalia already wanted more. Her hair was sticking to her face from two people's squirt and it ran down her face to her boobs. Slowly she went to Rachel and started to kiss her slowly, licking of the cum on her face as Rachel did the same.

Watching the two of them mewing and kissing, hands exploring each other's body, Percy felt his cock springing back to life.

Rachel deserved to be fucked and Annabeth knew it. She told Percy to sleep on the couch sideways. He did, with one leg slightly raised. Rachel got next to him and he spanked her ass hard once making her yelp. Then Rachel moved one leg up where Percy held it.

Slowly Percy moved into Rachel making her squeal as the cock entered her soaking cunt. He slowly increased his pace as she moaned, thrusting into her fast and hard. Thalia got on the sofa in front of Rachel's face and lowered her firm dripping ass on Rachel's waiting face. Annabeth meanwhile was still spent, so she contented herself by licking of the sopping PS3 move controller and then using it to fuck her while she licked at Rachel's huge tits.

Percy was in what every man dreamed about. A female, female, female, male foursome. He looked at Annabeth lovingly, her blonde hair open and boobs quivering as she took in the mounds with her tongue, slowly paying extra attention to her hard nipples. Annabeth looked lovingly back at him as his massive prick fucked Rachel, going deeper inside each time. His balls making a satisfying slapping noise each time they hit Rachel.

Thalia meanwhile moaned atop of Rachel's face as she swayed, moving her ass from side to side. Rachel moaned underneath her, sampling Thalia's juices yet again. She shook each time Percy impaled her, stabbing her till the hilt. Slowly Annabeth moved to the side, licking Thalia's pert ass then to the other side where she licked at Rachel's engorged slit while Percy pumped in and out. She then placed her tongue to his rod, making him moan as her hot wet tongue stimulated his throbbing, thrusting cock.

Rachel was the first to come, finally screaming as she squirted all over Percy. As she screamed. Thalia increased her pace, riding Rachel's tongue like it was a cock. As her ass wiggled on Rachel's mouth. She moaned as she sprayed Rachel's face with her juices.

Then Percy came, filling the cunt up quickly with his hot cum making Rachel moan. Thalia noticed Annabeth sucking on Rachel's boobs. She switched places with her making the alabaster ass of Annabeth, gently sit on Rachel's face.

Annabeth moaned as the hot tongue explored her body's openings. Rachel moaned as she got a new taste in her mouth. She licked harder making Annabeth moan. Slowly Annabeth came too. Rachel happily swallowed most of the fluid, allowing some to fall on her face and boobs.

Percy exited first, breathing heavily. He exited slowly from Rachel's cunt making her moan. As he pulled out, a river of cum fell on the sofa which Percy picked up and slathered all over Annabeth's ass. Next Annabeth got of Rachel's face slowly. Rachel got up next. Her face was a mess. Squirt from two people had covered it, making her hair wet and her face shine.

Percy looked at Annabeth and Thalia. Annabeth still had a bit of his cum dripping from her ass and her pussy was soaking. Her inner parts of her thighs shone with juice. Her boobs were heaving as she breathed deeply.

Thalia on the other hand had her face covered in Annabeth's cum and her pussy was dripping. She walked to Annabeth and kissed her deeply. Annabeth smiled and felt Thalia up, pushing apart her tight butt cheeks.

Slowly all the demigods had a slice of ambrosia feeling their energy return, (as well as their sexual arousal).

It was Thalia's turn to be fucked by Percy. Percy went to the carpet and lay down. Annabeth, wiggled her ass slowly and positioned herself above Percy's face. Thalia meanwhile positioned her soaked pussy above Percy's erect cock.

Annabeth gently lowered her dripping woman hood onto Percy's face. Not to be left out, Rachel moved to Percy's hand and after making it a little pointed and thin, she positioned herself over his hand.

All three lowered themselves down at the same time. Percy felt his hand, mouth and cock being enveloped by wet, hot and tight cunts.

Annabeth ground and rode his face making him moan into her. Thalia rode him, lifting herself up and slamming down till she was being viciously impaled by Percy's cock. Annabeth leaned forward and started to make out with Thalia.

Percy was in heaven. His girlfriend was riding his face. His other friends, one was riding his hand, the other his cock. He couldn't see anything because a) Annabeth was on his face  
b) He could just look at her ass all day.

But he could hear the girls mewing, moaning and kissing. His hand was inside Rachel's cunt, her walls squeezing it.

His cock was buried inside Thalia's dripping cunt and his face was deep inside Annabeth's puss.

The other girls were also in heaven. They were kissing and licking each other, feeling each other up, touching, squeezing and moaning.

They all had their cunts filled with something. Whether it was Percy's hand, his cock or his tongue. Thalia was the first to come. She let loose a scream of ecstasy and squirted her juices all over Percy. Percy came a second later, filling Thalia up completely. He continued to thrust though. Annabeth moaned her loudest and covered Percy's face in her squirt.

Then Rachel came on Percy's hand with a shout. Percy could feel her walls squeezing his fingers. Slowly Rachel got of Percy's hand and flopped on the bed. Thalia got up too, slowly as the cum cascaded down her cunt. Then finally Annabeth. She sat on Percy's lap and kissed him. She then licked his cock clean.

Percy went to the small fountain in the center of the room and first, he brought the water out with his powers to the floor. Then he pulled the other girls near the puddle.

He pushed them down till each of their asses were high up in the air. Slowly he inspected each ass. Rachel's large and white, Thalia's pale and pert and Annabeth's tan and firm.

He made them all position in doggy style and then he started, fucking each girl in the ass for a minute. He fucked Annabeth's cunt cause she had already been drilled there. He would thrust for a minute and spank while the girl moaned and the other girls fingered, then he would move to the next. He fucked each girls asshole at least three times before he came. He of course came in Annabeth's tight cunt.

He gasped each time he entered the girls. The tightness being unbelievable. He would spank from time to time making the girl he was drilling yelp cutely.

Each girl had a different tightness. Rachel was not so tight (she was quite the slut in school).

Thalia however was incredibly tight almost too tight. Annabeth on the other hand was just perfect. He was different with Annabeth. He would finger her, or kiss her neck while he fucked.

Each girl made different noises too.  
 _ **Thalia: "UUUgh FUCK FUCK ME! SOO BIG!"**_

 _ **Rachel:"Aaah fuck me. aaah just like that"**_

 _ **Annabeth: "NNuughhh Nnghu PERCY!"**_

After the third time when he was drilling Annabeth, he felt the tingling beginning of an orgasm. His foot still in the puddle, he drilled on, fucking her cunt harder as she moaned his name. He drilled till he felt a pulling in his balls as jets of white cum, filled her ass. He moved on only after she was filled and it started to drip out. Then he moved on to Rachel's ass hole filling it up as well. Then he went to Thalia's filling it up the same way. It still kept coming. They turned around, moving their faces to his cock. He covered each girl's face with his load. Still it came. He managed to cover their boobs and asses before he finally fell back, exhausted.

He was now rather tired. He pulled Annabeth to the bed and just jumped on it pulling her towards him. He finally pulled her ass near his face and burying his face in her pussy he fell asleep. Annabeth licked of his sticky cock and then slept with a major part still in her mouth.

Rachel pulled Thalia over to the bed and slept the same way.

Finally the next morning Annabeth woke up first with Percy still in her mouth. She surveyed the mess in horror. Percy got up too and with a lick, he got up and surveyed it too with a wry smile as Annabeth tried to sleep again. Meanwhile Thalia and Rachel slept fitfully in the middle of the floor in a blend of their juices. They had woken up for some more action.

Slowly they woke up too. They looked around.

The floor was covered with puddles of juices, cum was everywhere. The sofa was disgustingly sticky, the bed was streaked in white from when the cum drenched girls slept on it. Even the T.V was splashed. They looked at each other getting turned on again.

Annabeth still had Percy's cock in her mouth. Her hair was plastered back by cum and squirt. Cum dripped out of her holes. The cum on her tits had dried up but it remained on her firm ass.

Rachel meanwhile was relatively cleaner. She had a lot of cum still on her ass and tits but Thalia had cleaned out the rest from her holes.

Thalia had mascara streaking her face. Cum speckled her face. Her holes were clean too and so were her boobs. Her ass however was still covered.

The trick with the water made them look like they had each been fucked by 20 men. Percy surveyed them in amusement. He too was covered in Annabeth's squirt and some of his cum.

Annabeth was still sucking his cock cutely quite forgetting to remove it from her mouth. She realized as they smiled at her and she got up.

Rachel had a massive shower and they had one rule, no cleaning yourself. They cleaned each other up, leaving some stuff be. Annabeth came out with her holes still dripping cum, Thalia had her ass still sort of speckled with cum and Rachel had the stuff on her tits. They had a small shower orgy though without any penetration. Just some good ol' kissing and fondling.

As they surveyed the mess once more.

Rachel turned to Percy and said, "Well I enjoyed that but next time, we go to your place!"


	7. Piper Mclean & Annabeth Chase

"Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!" came the chant as Annabeth downed her drink. The shot of vodka burned her throat and she coughed, remembering too late why she hated spirits. She usually tried to keep it 'classy' with a bottle of cheap wine, laughing at her friends' expressions as they downed their own burning liquor, but tonight she had been dragged into the drinking games by Leo, a mischievous smile on his face as he begged her it would be "So much fun, Annabeth. Besides, you can loosen up now you're finally single!" Annabeth had made a show of groaning and moaning, but in reality she took Leo's point. It was her first party since breaking up with Percy a month or two back, and while it wasn't a bad breakup, she was keen to forget him. And maybe get lucky with someone else, she mused.

Annabeth looked around the packed amphitheatre. It was filled with a variety of Greek and Roman demigods, with a few satyrs and nymphs mixed in too. Most of her friends were here, though she was thankful for the absence of Percy. Reyna and Piper were talking in a corner, solo cups in hand, and seemed to be complimenting each other's hair, giggling. Jason was... gods, was Leo trying to make Jason do a keg stand? Annabeth pushed through the crowd, finding her legs only a little unsteady, despite the slight blurring settling into her brain. Frank appeared to have pulled Jason away from Leo, thankfully, who was now looking for a fresh victim, his hair flying sparks as he grinned manically.

Annabeth sighed, fed up of her usual role as the responsible mom friend. Her friends were (mostly) sensible, and could look after themselves for one night. She should allow herself to get properly drunk for once. Or at least, those were the excuses running through her mind as she poured herself another shot of vodka, hoping in vain it might somehow taste better than the last one.

"Attention, attention, drum roll please, it's spin the bottle time, gather round, gather round, guys and girls, form an orderly circle and await your frog prince or princess!" Came the showman-voice of Leo, practically cartwheeling through the crowd, bottle in hand. A small crowd formed, and a rough circle of participants sat down, some trying to look disinterested and above it all, while the more lightweight demigods giggled and swayed in their places. Leo placed the bottle ceremonially in the centre, spinning it deftly despite the wobble in his step. The bottle fell on a pretty wood nymph, skin the colour of fresh grass, who blushed as her friends elbowed her. Leo waggled his eyebrows as he came towards her on his knees, engaging in a messy kiss, quickly stopped when he tried to advance his tongue too far for her liking, and she released him with a shriek which turned to laughter.

The game continued, with pairs engaging in kisses that spanned from a decline or chaste peck to a particularly intense make-out session when an Aphrodite kid appeared to have willed the bottle to land on his long-held crush, an elfin-faced Hecate boy. Evidently the boy shared his feelings, leading to the pair being ejected from the circle amid hoots and shouts to find a room in the Big House.

Annabeth drank steadily from her brightly coloured plastic cup, passed to her by a Hermes girl with a smile, her mind only half on the game, until shouts of her name drew her attention back with a jolt. She realised that Piper had spun the bottle and landed directly on Annabeth, drawing laughter and catcalls from the circle. Piper was blushing, hard, but tilted her head and shot her eyes to Annabeth, silently asking her if she was okay with this. Annabeth shrugged, thinking to herself 'oh, what the hell.' Piper was hot as hell, and Annabeth had always been attracted to her. And after a deep late-night conversation half a year ago, she knew that they were both bisexual. Shuffling closer to the centre to meet Piper, she could see the smudged lipstick, smell the cider on Piper's breath, but didn't really care. Piper angled her face, and they came together, somewhat awkwardly, lips jamming into each other, but then opening up clumsily to the other. Annabeth's tongue timidly explored Piper's mouth, who met her eagerly, grappling with her until she sumitted, only a moment later to swipe her tongue across Annabeth's teeth. Annabeth gasped slightly against her mouth. Someone - probably Leo - cheered.

They continued, until Annabeth was vaguely aware they probably should have stopped by now. When they broke apart, she wasn't sure how long they had been making out for. The circle had quieted, staring at the couple in surprise. They both flushed a bright burning red, sliding back to their places. Jason, glasses slightly askew, looked between the two with wide eyes and let out a low whistle, interrupted by a hiccup. It belatedly occurred to Annabeth in her foggy brain that most people here had assumed she was straight. She found she didn't particularly care. She spun the bottle but declined the kiss, wanting to keep the taste of Piper on her tongue.

The game moved on, but Annabeth kept on finding herself staring at Piper. Her lips were swollen, the last remnants of the lipstick had rubbed off - probably onto Annabeth - and her cheeks were still red, while her hair was a mess of curls unravelling from careful braids. Annabeth realised she had pressed her fingers to her own mouth unconsciously, wanting to feel where the other girl's lips had been. The drinks had given her liquid courage, so she stood up, unnoticed by the rowdy group, and made her way unsteadily around the edge of the circle to where Piper was sitting. She slid down next to her, fitting between Piper and a Roman demigod she hadn't met before, who grudgingly made room for Annabeth's long, tanned legs, honed from a summer of sword fights and runs on the beach. Piper turned towards her, mouth slightly open in surprise, but then smiled widely, still slightly embarrassed at what had occurred between them. They talked softly, and Annabeth found herself leaning against Piper's shoulder, her hair mixing with Piper's in swirls of light and dark.

The bottle, spun by a Demeter kid with green spiky hair, landed on Annabeth, who complied with a quick kiss, before breaking it off and retreating to her place. She twisted the bottle and watched as it spun, and then looked in surprise as it came almost in full circle, stopping just before it reached her at... Piper. The dark-haired girl laughed and put her hand to Annabeth's jaw, brushing a finger across it before gently pulling her in for a kiss. Their tongues met again and swirled around their mouths, unaware of time passing or the laughter of campers as they kissed, only breaking apart finally for air. Piper avoided the stares of those around them and quickly span the bottle, but everyone quieted again as it landed, improbably, on Annabeth.

"I reckon your mom's trying to tell you something, Piper" yelled a very drunk Will Solace, to roars of laughter as he lay in Nico's lap.

"Well, we wouldn't want to defy the gods, would we" whispered Annabeth, already bringing her mouth to Piper, the other girl's laugh muffled against her lips.

The game had ended but Piper and Annabeth had stayed where they were, now facing one another as they drank from emptying cups, laughing at everything and talking of nothing. Annabeth's brain felt hazy, but she was sure she was in love with the smell of Piper's neck, and overcome with a bizarre urge to taste it. The conversation of hickeys came up, along with the trials of covering the marks with make-up. "It's just like, like so inconsiderate, I feel, sometimes, you know?" giggled Piper. "Like, I said, 'Jason, don't you dare touch my neck, I'm meeting up with my dad tomorrow, you absolutely cannot.' but then things got pretty.., well, steamy, and then I had to, had to like, wear a turtleneck in this awful blinding heat, while having lunch with my dad. It was awful."

Annabeth laughed with her, remembering Piper and Jason's brief relationship the previous summer. It hadn't worked out, and Jason had moped around for a while, but they both seemed alright with it now. A wayward thought of how Piper's neck would look covered in marks put there by Annabeth herself came flying into her mind, and she blushed at the image she had conjured up. She swallowed. "Okay, no neck" she laughed breathlessly, then gulped in a lungful of air, drawing up all of her courage. "So - so where do you like them?" Her eyes were drawn downward to the expanse of chest uncovered by Piper's low cut top, but then darted back upwards for her friend's reaction. Piper swallowed too, then drew even closer to Annabeth, so their knees touched. She brought a hand up to where Annabeth had been staring, placing a hand below her collarbone, above where the thin material of her top ended.

"I - uh, well, I guess - I guess here feels good" she said quietly, her voice more breathy than usual. "I - I haven't had - in a while - no one's -" she broke off, and brought her hand across to Annabeth, and drew her thumb softly across her collarbone again. Annabeth's air left her lungs in one breath. Their eyes met and the same unspoken question from the first kiss passed between them - do you - want to? And at the same time, the answer came hurtling into them both. Yes.

Their mouths collided once more, and Annabeth almost lost herself in the pleasure of it, the feeling of Piper's soft lips on hers, but managed to find one coherent thought in the mess of her befuddled mind. She pulled back a bit, trying not to concentrate on the sharp feeling of loss as her mouth left Piper's. "Should we - go - my cabin?" Annabeth gasped out against Piper's cheek. She felt filled with a mad urge to throw cautions and inhibitions to the wind and crash her body into Piper's right here, right now, but some voice at the back of her mind was telling her they should probably find a room. With a bed. They rose unsteadily and ran as best as they could out of the amphitheatre, across the grass, into the empty Athena cabin, locking the door behind them, flinging themselves onto Annabeth's bed with breathless laughter.

They came together in a tangle of limbs and mouths, Piper pushing Annabeth's back into the mattress as their arms wrapped around each other, legs ensnared - and then she was kissing her, her lips burning with fiery want, travelling down, stopping briefly on her neck before sucking on a spot just above her left collarbone, biting the soft flesh gently. Annabeth gasped again. Piper came up for air, brushed a feather-light kiss against her jaw, her forehead, her nose, back to her mouth for another need-filled kiss, then back down to her chest, sucking on a different spot, and then continuing, as Annabeth freed a hand to run it through Piper's loose mass of hair. They rolled, their limbs wrapping around each other more as Annabeth fought for dominance, kissing Piper fiercely, then firmly biting and sucking on her partner's chest, until it was covered with pinkish-red marks and they both were gasping for air. Desperate hands were undoing bra straps through clothing, skirts riding up to their hips as they started moving, grinding against each other, legs scissored between them, muffled moans beginning in their throats quickly silenced by deft tongues. Annabeth worked her way down Piper's body, worshipping her stomach with her mouth as her hands worked to pull off Piper's top, and then, with a desire-filled look between the two girls, she worked lower still, kissing her belly button as her hands started running up Piper's thighs, then back down to her knees with feather-light touches, up and down, exploring higher each time until she swiftly brought a finger over Piper's panties. Piper moaned her name, arching her back as Annabeth stroked her through her panties again. Annabeth looked up once more, question in her eyes. How far should they take this? "Yes, do it, please Annabeth" moaned Piper, bucking her hips.

That was all she needed. Annabeth lifted Piper's hips up, sliding off her wet panties, then stroked a finger down the centre of Piper's burning heat. She moaned again, louder. Annabeth grinned, breathing in the thick scent of her arousal as she lowered her mouth to Piper's pussy.

She gave a long, slow lick, up and down, heating the fire in Piper's core. Then came the circles, big at first then getting smaller until her tongue was circling her pulsing, needy clit. Annabeth flicked it with her tongue, and was rewarded with another loud moan from Piper. She reached her hands up to fondle Piper's breasts as she lapped at Piper's clit, brushing a finger against her sensitive nipples, then brought them down to join her tongue, pushing a finger into Piper's hole.

In and out, in and out, she fingered her, never stopping her assault on her clit, other than to insert a second, and then a third, finger into Piper's pussy, feeling her walls stretch around her, trying to brush against her G-spot with each thrust as she kept the pressure on her clit. Piper cried Annabeth's name over and over as Annabeth brought her closer and closer to the edge, until with a cry her thighs locked in place, hips raising up, back arching, and the wave of her orgasm swept through her.

Annabeth rode the surge, only slowing as it ebbed, until she finally withdrew her drenched fingers, lifting her head up to meet Piper's slightly glassy post-orgasm stare as she licked her fingers, glorying in the sweet yet tangy taste of her good work. "Thank you." Piper breathed. Annabeth settled down beside her, slipping her body against hers with ease. "You're welcome."


End file.
